They Don't Understand
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: One shot! Post DBZ. Sum: No one seems to understand their connection. They only know that it's been there ever since. Yes, it. This mysterious bond between TrunksPan. Slight mentioning of: GotenBra UubMarron GohanVidel VegetaBulma GokuChiChi


**They Don't Understand**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

------------------

**Disclaimer:** _I, Eli, DO NOT OWN __Dragon Ball/Z/GT__. It all belongs to the respectable Toriyama Akira-sensei. I only own a few recently purchased DVDs. "They Don't Understand" is inspired by the song sung by Dream Street, (the non-Pok__é__mon version, that is) so I don't own the song or the band either!_

**Author's Note:** _Well, this is my first __Dragon Ball__ fanfic. I just got back into it a couple of months ago. I've only seen the first ten episodes of __Dragon Ball GT__. I've seen part of the last episode of __Dragon Ball Z__ where four-year-old Pan makes her debut, plus some of the Freeza and Android Sagas. I've read some of the manga too, but that's about it. Everything that I know of Trunks and Pan's relationship is mostly from various websites and fanfiction._

_**OH! Before I forget, this one-shot **_completely _**ignores GT; it's post-**__**Dragon Ball Z**___

_Anyways…_

_ENJOY!_

------------------

Maybe it's because they've been inseparable since her Grandpa Son Goku left to train with Uub. She can't tell. What Son Pan does know is that it has been there ever since. Yes, _it_, this mysterious bond between Briefs Trunks and herself. She knows it, he knows it.

Their families see it too. Their parents ignore it, probably hoping if they don't concede to it, it will simply dissipate. At least, their fathers, Son Gohan and Vegeta, pray to Dende as much. Their moms, Son Videl and Briefs Bulma aren't as aware of it as the Saiyans are. Son Goten, her Uncle and his best friend, Briefs Bra, his younger sister and her best friend, along with Chestnut Marron, best friend to both, don't understand it thoroughly.

Since Gohan is usually too busy, buried in his tomes, she always joins Trunks and Uncle Goten with their training. She always hangs out with them, so they can be blamed for her tom-boyish personality. It's what makes her unique though.

Bra straight out refuses to train, even though everyone knows she is "secretly" being taught by her father.

Vegeta is not one to let **his** little girl be a defenseless, common woman. She's the Saiyan Princess for Dende's sake!

However, unlike Bra, Pan **thrives** from her training. It is what she gets up at 5:00AM everyday for! Of course, Trunks being one of the Saiyans she trains with is completely irrelevant…

--------

Once, she surprises him by finding him, even though he had suppressed his ki. She is ten, he twenty four, and there he is, sulking like a child her age because his parents refuse to let him move out. He is an adult, damnit! He quickly recovers after his talk with Pan, well, they mostly spar, but his mood does a 180, thanks to her.

During dinner, his mother inquires about his decision to move out. She has had time to think about it and it seems silly to shoot down his decision. To her surprise, though, her son shoos the conversation away, replying that Pan made him realize that if he lives out on his own, he won't see her that often.

"Or everyone else," he adds, has if in afterthought.

Vegeta's growl goes by unnoticed.

They are **best friends**, is the first logical answer to their bond. They assume as much, anyways. Pan had been four when Grandpa Goku left, Trunks was seventeen, soon to be eighteen. He is practically **fourteen** years her senior! Yes, their strong bond is best explained by their friendship. Even though everyone notices their bond, no one seems to comprehend its limit. They themselves don't understand, at the time, anyways.

--------

On Pan's thirteenth birthday, they find out there's a new theme park in a neighboring town and everyone agrees to take her there. She spends some of her time with her family, especially with Grandpa Goku, who has her riding on his shoulders, as the rest walk around. During the rides, she and Trunks are partners for every one, Goten and Bra sit together for most too, Uub, who finished training three years back, joins Marron and their parents stay with their respective other.

Since Pan is the birthday girl, she chooses every ride. When she gets down from Grandpa Goku's shoulders, everyone has a hard time keeping up with her. Trunks has no trouble keeping her stride, knowing exactly which ride she wants to mount next just as well as she does. The final ride of the evening is a humongous roller coaster. Pan might have flown there, if not for Trunks holding her back, grabbing her hand firmly within his own. His touch sobers her for a while.

Their families make excuses as to why they don't want to get on the ride. Keeping up with Pan is a difficult task on its own for them.

Goku, with his childlike manner _really_ wants to go on, but decides to insinuate something so the rest will leave them alone. He's the only one who seems to accept their deep bond. "Grandma is tired Pan, you and Trunks go ahead."

Vegeta, seeing no challenge in boarding the ride without Kakarrot, states, "It's lame."

Gohan explains, "Your mom's wiped out."

Goten and Uub say, "Bra/Marron don't want to." After all, it's their duty to accompany their partners for the evening.

So only the two best friends get in line.

Half-way through, two giggling girls approach them closely. The red head starts to shamelessly flirt with him. Her green eyed friend just giggles from the sidelines. The ¼ Saiyan female clears her throat and, finally noticing the girl, the red head off-handedly asks, "Is she your little sister?"

He frowns at the thought. He has **never** thought of Pan as his little sister. Sisters are supposed to be girly, annoying even. (No offense to Bra, of course.) That isn't Pan at all. He corrects the young woman, replying, "Pan is my _best friend_."

She blanches and backs away, muttering something or another.

Shrugging, the two buddies start moving forward. Once on the roller coaster, Pan inquires, curiously, "What's a pedophile?"

Visibly paling, he's about to demand where she heard such a term, but the coaster starts moving. Two minutes later, they get off, Trunks looking a little green.

They start heading off to the Capsule Corp. home, as she is sleeping over, along with Marron. She decides against asking him what the red head lady meant again. Maybe she'll ask one of her female companions…

--------

At sixteen, Pan accomplishes what had, at one time, seemed impossible for her to do. She has reached the level of a Super Saiyan!

Everyone is amazed and immensely proud.

Even Vegeta is impressed, not that he'll ever admit it… 'Who would have thought that a quarter Saiyan would be able to become a Super Saiyan? I don't remember a female ever converting to one either… Then again, Saiyans were just a myth, once upon a time. As much as I hate to admit it, this comes from being Kakarrot's granddaughter.' He inwardly smirks.

This is what happens when one is a Son.

By this time, she is fully aware that she holds feelings for Trunks that run deeper than friendship. She isn't exactly afraid of her feelings, but she is definitely frightened of rejection. Pan is a very determined young lady, however, and she bluntly tells Trunks, as they are training, exactly how she feels.

He isn't surprised when she blurts it all out, but he is cautious. He is, after all, the _responsible_ adult. He reminds her that he is 30, she's fourteen years younger than him, her **Uncle** Goten is his best friend, besides her, and his father _dislikes_ her Grandpa Goku. They can be disowned for these emotions, shunned from society.

Pan doesn't care, of course, and tells him so.

Smiling, Trunks seals the space between them by giving Pan her first, Earth-shattering, kiss. Literally, as their lips join together, the earth beneath them trembles.

Even though she doesn't care about their families' opinions, she agrees to let them know subtly.

They'll drop hints here and there until, finally, he'll begin to court her publicly when she reaches eighteen. Hopefully, they'll marry after she graduates from college.

No one notices their intimacy at first, except for their best friends, but they keep quiet until the elder adults catch on.

Finally, the parents start to take notice and the fathers are outraged. Vegeta won't let his son, the _Prince_, settle for a quarter Saiyan, much less Kakarrot's grand-brat. Gohan won't allow his baby girl to accept the advances of Vegeta's spawn. The mothers are, of course, worried about the age difference.

--------

As Pan reaches her eighteenth birthday, Trunks proposes to her, despite the fact that their relationship is frowned upon.

Three years later they marry and, by their second year, Pan is pregnant with twins.

Goku, Gohan and Vegeta don't understand too well because they are mated to human females.

Uub and Marron don't understand because they are human and married to one another.

Videl and Bulma are happy because their babies are happy.

Grandma Chi-Chi, like Goku, is accepting.

Goten and Bra are the only ones that come close to understanding. Their bond isn't as strong, though, since it hasn't been formed as long as theirs.

It doesn't matter, anyways. **They understand**.

--------

While Pan is at home, she feels something wet trickle down her leg.

'Trunks, Trunks?'

'What is it, babe?' he answers, hearing his wife's voice echo in his mind.

'Trunks, I think my water just broke…'

'What?! I'll be right there!' Opening the huge window in his office made especially for escapes, as the smaller one he has is _too_ small now, he jumps into the air, arriving to his home at light speed; he sees his wife breathing in and out.

Pain hits his lower abdomen where he usually fells pleasure after a night with Pan and he sees her wince as well.

'Contractions are going to start soon! These babies want to come out, now!'

Trying to keep his panic under control, he picks her up, bridal style, and rushes to his childhood home, where Chi-Chi will deliver her beautiful great-grandson and great-granddaughter.

Seeing their children for the very first time, a boy with black hair, a small, brown tail, azure eyes and a girl with lavender hair, a tail matching her brother's, and onyx eyes, it looks as if everyone is finally beginning to understand their link a little more.

_Owari_

_------------------_

_I hope everyone liked this little fic I concocted. Usually I like it when Vegeta accepts their relationship, but it didn't fit with the song's inspiration. I'll probably start to write a full story after I'm done with "She's My WHAT?!?!?!" my Sailor Moon fic that's been on hiatus for _too _long._

_Arigato gozaimasu!_

_Review onegai!_

_Lot's of love,_

_Eli_


End file.
